


ML Fluff Month 2017

by Shadough



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadough/pseuds/Shadough
Summary: All sorts of cute





	1. Day 1 - Blush

**Author's Note:**

> First day is Blush and is Queen Bee/Vixen!

Chloe knew that being a superhero wasn't going to be easy. Especially working close to Ladybug, the superhero she thought she was in love with.

The first day she went out, she tried to catch up to Ladybug and Chat Noir but a blur caught her eye. It drew her in, a mix of orange and white that seemingly flew by. It wasn't until they found the Akuma that Chloe realized she wasn't the only new kid out. The Miraculous holder she saw stood tall and strong, with eyes that were soft yet stern. Chloe never noticed the blush that crept up her body and made her whole face red.

After the Akuma was taken care of and Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken their leave, Chloe found herself alone with the new fox hero. It gave her a better look at just how beautiful she was. Just looking at the her made Chloe feel warm.

"Hey, newbie," the fox greeted. "Glad I'll be learning with someone. I'm Vixen." She held a hand out with a toothy grin. Chloe looked at her hand for a moment before taking it. Vixen shook her hand eagerly. "You are?"

It took Chloe a few seconds to register that the superhero was talking to her. "Oh, uh, I was never really good at the naming thing- Not that I don't have a name! I have a name, yes, and it's uh..." The blonde cursed at herself. She sounded like a blubbering idiot. "M-my name is, uh, Queen Bee."

"Fitting. I like it," Vixen said. "Well, I better head out. Catch you later, Queeny!"

As Vixen turned to leave, Chloe felt her tail brush against her hand. She pulled her hand to her chest as she released her transformation. Without her suit, she could feel the blush that had spread through her body.

Damn, Chloe was screwed.


	2. Day 2 - Goodnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashion Marichat

It had become a regular thing, Chat Noir showing up on Marinette's balcony for some snacks. Of course, the first time had been completely by accident. The cat hero missed the bakery roof by just a few feet and landed face first in front of Marinette and her plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Marinette offered to let the cat come by for snacks whenever he wanted, so he started showing up once a week, then every other day, then every day. Neither of them minded, though Chat feared that Marinette would kick him out and turn him away.

One night it was raining outside. The roofs were slippery and thunder rumbled in the distance. Chat Noir almost passed by the bakery until he saw Marinette outside, an umbrella in one hand and a bag from their bakery in the other. The cat hero quickly changed course and landed on the balcony. "Princess, it's raining. What are you doing outside?"

"Obviously waiting for you. I thought I'd catch you so you can take your goodies bake home," Marinette told him. "I mean, unless you don't want them."

Chat grinned. "Of course I want them, Princess. Your family makes the best of anything in all of Paris." The cat's eyes locked on the bag of goodies, his mouth watering. "I'd rather share them with you, but a princess shouldn't be out in the rain."

"I have an umbrella, Chat, and I'm definitely not a princess."

Chat glanced at the umbrella as he said "You are a princess in my book, and as a superhero that means I'm right." His gaze locked on the umbrella. "Nice umbrella, by the way. Where'd you get it?"

Marinette looked at her umbrella for a moment before it snapped shut on her. She groaned as she freed herself. "It did that to me the first day I used it, too. Someone in my class let me borrow it and I've been too embarrassed to return it."

"Why would you be embarrassed? It's not like this umbrella belongs to teen model Adrien Agreste, whose billboard I pass every day on the way home." Chat hoped that didn't sound suspicious. After all, the billboard he passed is just a billboard of him. And he already knew that that is the umbrella he gave her.

"W-well, it kinda is Adrien Agreste's?" Marinette said, though it was more of a question. "He has a ride to and from school every day but I walk so he let me use his umbrella."

"That's very kind of him."

"Yeah. I love him," Marinette muttered.

"What was that, Princess?" Chat Noir knew exactly what she had said. He had cat hearing. Yet, he waited eagerly for her to say something.

"Oh! I- uh- Well you see I just happen to- No wait I definitely- Wait um-"

"You have a crush on Adrien Agreste," Chat finally said.  
Marinette looked away and shoved the treats towards the superhero. "Go home, Chat."

Chat Noir grinned. He knew he was right. "Alright, Princess." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Goodnight, Marinette," he purred before taking his snacks and whisking away.

Adrien was in awe of his classmate, who he finally understood was nervous around him because of her crush, not because she hated him. He had a stupid grin all night, at least until he remembered he kissed Marinette's forehead.


	3. Day 3 - Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lowkey Chlonath

If there was one thing Nathaniel Kurtzberg didn't like, it's sweets. He's tried everything from carrot cake to green tea mochi, yet nothing appealed to him. Yet for him, his crush on the most bitter girl in school was still a surprise.

Everyone hated Chloe. (Okay, well almost everyone.) She was cruel and caused an Akuma at least once a week. Yet something about the girl drew Nathaniel in. Maybe it was the way he saw her smile to herself when she did something nice or the way she slipped small snacks into Adrien's backpack. Or just maybe, it was her resemblance to one of the new heroes.

He knew it was never possible, but he liked to think that Chloe was the new bee hero. It was probably just Nathaniel's admiration for both girls, but the glint of kindness in Chloe's eyes look just like Queen Bee's eyes and the determination of Queen Bee reminded him of Chloe's stubbornness.

The front of his notebook was covered in doodles of Ladybug with the occasional Chat Noir. The rest of his notebook was filled with doodles of Queen Bee and a couple of Vixens. One particular sketch of the bee hero on the page he was taking notes on was unfinished, lacking a mask and bee comb as well as a few minor details.

When class finished that day, Nathaniel sat on the steps outside, finishing the outline of Queen Bee's ponytail. He had just one more delicate strand that looped like-

"Nath, why are you drawing Chloe?"

The boy was startled, slamming his notebook shut. It took a moment to register that it was Marinette peeking over his shoulder. "I'm not drawing anyone. I don't do that anymore."

"But that looked just like Chloe? Can I see?" Marinette asked.

Nathaniel hesitated for a moment before reluctantly opening his notebook. He held out the notebook for his classmate to take, which she happily did. "But it's not Chloe. It's Queen Bee. It's not done yet."

Marinette grinned at him. "It looks nice, Nath. You really captured her strength and determination in her eyes, I think."

"Thanks, Marinett-"

"Move, Dupain-Cheng." Suddenly, Marinette was pushed to the side- luckily she didn't fall- and Nathaniel's notebook fell to the side. Chloe ignored Marinette and picked up the notebook. She peered at it with curiosity. "Who is this?" The blonde demanded, pointing at the incomplete drawing.

"Uh, it's Queen Bee," Nathaniel told her. "I really admire her." For a moment, he swore he saw Chloe's eyes light up. "It's not done yet."

"Obviously not. Where's her mask and her miraculous?" Chloe gestured towards the drawing's head.

"I, uh, was about to start on it," he said.

"Good. Make sure you get it exactly right. In fact, I'm going to stay here and make sure you don't mess up. A beautiful hero like Queen Bee doesn't deserve to be tarnished by your subpar drawing skills." Chloe, much to the surprise of Nathaniel, seated herself next to the artist. "Now continue."

"I- uh..." Nathaniel looked helplessly at Marinette who just shrugged. "Um, Chloe? I thought you hated my art."

"I do," the blonde said matter-of-factly, "but I am- I mean, I like Queen Bee more so I am willing to give my expertise to help you improve your art."

Nathaniel cracked a smile. Now this was the Chloe he could see from the back of the classroom. "Alright, then. I'd love your help, Chloe."

When Nathaniel started sketching again, he noticed that Chloe was smiling to herself. There was a gleam of hope in her eyes, something the boy loved to see. She also pointed out many details about Queen Bee's comb, telling him intricate details that he as an artist and observer had not noticed. He enjoyed it.

"It looks fantastic, Nathaniel," Chloe told him when he finished. "You really captured her spirit."

"Oh, thank you." Nathaniel grinned. "I really appreciate your help with her miraculous."

"Of course. I know everything about her." Chloe flipped her ponytail. "But I have to go now. I've stayed for far too long." She said no goodbye as she walked away, though she stopped for a moment to say "And if you tell anyone I was nice to you, I'll have you expelled."

Nathaniel chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Chloe."

That night, Nathaniel took out his good drawing paper and drew a portrait that was half Chloe, half Queen Bee. He signed the corner when he finished and tucked it in his school bag. Even though he knew Chloe was not the bee hero, he couldn't help but think that they were very similar.

The next morning, Nathaniel didn't think about anything. He approached Chloe and gave her the drawing. "As thanks," he whispered before quickly walking away. He missed the look of astonishment on her face and the small tears in the corner of her eyes. He missed how happy she looked.

At the end of the week, Nathaniel Kurtzberg found a box of chocolates in his backpack. Nathaniel Kurtzberg who hates sweets and loves a bitter girl. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, who found a box of sweets in his backpack every Friday for the rest of the school year.


	4. Day 4 - Please, Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinath!

"Please, stay?"

Nathaniel gave a quiet groan. "Adrien, you've been modeling for years. You can't honestly tell me I have to stay."

"But Nath," Adrien whined. "Please."

"Adrien, I have homework."

"You can stay and we can do it together as soon as I'm done." Adrien grinned. "Come on, Nath."

The red head sighed. "Okay, fine. Anything for you, love." He walked over and pressed a light kiss on the model's forehead.

"Bless your heart, you pure soul. This should take no more than an hour." Adrien hugged Nathaniel before running off.

The shoot took two hours. Nathaniel was bored to death the whole time, not having the motivation to draw. Of course, that was only because he couldn't stop staring at his beautiful boyfriend.

When Adrien joined him with a goofy grin, Nathaniel smiled back. "You're lucky I love you, model boy."

"Love you, too, art kid."


	5. Day 5 - Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some post-reveal Adrienette

"Ha, I win! Finally, the great and powerful Chat Noir has beaten the beautiful Ladybug!"

Marinette gave Adrien a nudge. "Not so loud. I don't want my parents to hear, you mangy cat."

Adrien frowned. "You're only calling me mangy because you're a sore loser," he insisted. "Besides, your parents don't listen in on what we talk about."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Believe what you will, kitty." She turned her eyes back to the screen, where the 'Player 2 Wins!' message was still flashing. "Your first win all week, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Adrien nodded excitedly. "I told you I could beat you." He leaned closer, jangling the bracelet on his wrist. "Must be my good luck charm."

"Then I want it back!" She quickly reached for Adrien's wrist, but he snapped it back. "I want my luck back. You're taking all my super special Ladybug powers."

Adrien grinned. "Then I shall be the ultimate hero! I shall call myself Catbug. Akumas shall tremble before me!" As if to make his point, he shot out of his seat and propped one foot up, hands on his hips. "Catbug and his trusty civilian sidekick, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette giggled. "What good would I be?"

"I need someone to laugh at my puns and give me a fist bump when I save the day," he told her. "I can make cat puns and bug puns."

"Adrien, you already do that."

He snorted. "Oh, right." Adrien left his chair completely and headed towards the latch door. "My Lady, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the best bakery in all of France? After my first win, I would like to try something new today and maybe finally whisk away my Princess's first kiss." He waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

Marinette rolled her eyes but nonetheless grinned. "Maybe not that last thing, but I definitely could use a good cupcake. Ever had red velvet?"

Adrien's eyes lit up. "You have that?"

"I made a special batch just for you, mon minou," Marinette told him. She opened the door and grabbed his hand. "Let's go. Today is a day of firsts."


	6. Day 6 - Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need some Kwamis in our lives

When the Kwamis were together, trouble followed. Especially when Plagg and Trixx were together. But on this particular day, there were seven together.

Seven Chosens resided upstairs, training under the Guardian that had gifted each a Miraculous. It was something they did once a month now that all seven Miraculous' were active. The Guardian even planned to retire completely soon, scrolls and books being given to the Turtle hero in increments.

But currently, the Kwamis were downstairs relaxing. Wayzz and Nooroo were enjoying a cup of tea, Pollen and Duusu were fixing each other's appearances, and Plagg and Trixx were arguing while Tikki watched with a tired look. "I don't think we're using our time wisely, you two. Especially you, Plagg. I thought you missed me," Tikki pouted.

Plagg didn't look away from Trixx. "Of course I missed you, Cookie, but this stupid fox is insisting that she could make a better blanket fort than me!"

"Because I could! Foxes are smarter than cats. We live in dens, which is what blanket forts are." Trixx smirked. "There's no way a mangy black cat like you could possibly make a blanket fort half as good as me!"

Plagg growled. "That's a stupid argument. You aren't even a real fox. You're a God!"

"Well, technically she's still a real fox," Wayzz piped up. "But it's true, her being a fox should have no influence in her ability to make a blanket fort. She is a God, after all."

"That's right," huffed Plagg.

Trixx frowned. "Master Fu has plenty of blankets lying around. I challenge you to a contest!" She swished her tail. "We each get two partners and Wayzz can judge who did a better job!"

"Deal!" Plagg quickly flew to Tikki. "I get Tikki and-" he looked around desperately- "and Duusu!"

The Peacock Kwami looked up from grooming Pollen. "Do I have to?"

"Absolutely!" Plagg insisted. "Please?"

Duusu rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Trixx huffed. "Fine. I'll take the other two bugs, then. Nooroo, Pollen. We have work to do!"

The two rolled their eyes, similarly to Duusu, but nonetheless joined the Fox Kwami.

Tikki nudged Plagg. "Are we really doing this?"

"Of course! I don't back down from a challenge, especially from dirty foxes like her." Plagg growled quietly. "Wayzz, countdown!"

The green Kwami took one last sip of tea. "Let me set some rules first. One: do not take blankets from other forts. Two: do not purposefully destroy your opponent's fort. Three: do not make a mess. If we're all ready then begin!"

The Kwamis shot off with lightning speed. The room was a blur of colors until both teams had a pile of blankets. They used whatever was in the room and began folding and stacking blankets and other objects to make the perfect fort. After an hour, the Kwamis were on the floor breathing heavily.

"It seems both teams are finished," Wayzz mused. "Very well. I will begin judging, then."

Wayzz hovered between the two forts, more concentrated on the tired Kwamis than the forts themselves. The six Kwamis completely exhausted themselves, an unnecessary waste of energy.

"Wayzz, give us an answer!" Plagg shouted. "Mine is better, right?"

"No, mine is!" Trixx insisted.

Wayzz grinned. "Both forts are adequate in use and style. I believe it is a tie." There was a simultaneous groan from the Kwamis. "Let us just use these blanket forts instead. Until our Chosens have completed their monthly training with Master Fu."

"Sounds great." No one was sure which Kwami said that because within the next minute all seven were snoring softly. Their Chosens found them snoring, a smile on each of their faces.

The next month, the Chosens helped with the blanket forts and they all took a group nap after training.


	7. Day 7 - 4am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best parents

Every morning at 4am, Tom Dupain gets out of bed as quietly as possible so he doesn't wake up his sleeping wife. He carefully makes his side of the bed and is sure to make sure his wife is still under the covers. He changes his clothes in the dark and leaves without making a sound.

Every morning at 4am, Tom Dupain brews a pot of coffee for his wife. He only drinks half a cup of black coffee to keep himself awake. He leaves a clean mug next to the coffee maker for his wife. He leaves a glass out so his daughter can have milk when she (eventually) gets out of bed.

Every morning at 4am, Tom Dupain starts baking. He makes everything that the bakery will need when it opens: danishes, croissants, eclairs, and more. He makes each one by hand, giving his full love and attention because that's what makes his pastries the best in Paris.

Every morning at 4am, Sabine Cheng listens to her husband wake up and prepare for the day. She smiles to herself when he fixes her blanket and gives her a gentle peck on the cheek. She waits until he leaves the bedroom before she crawls out of bed to get dressed.

Every morning at 4am, Sabine Cheng drinks the coffee her husband makes her. She leaves just enough for two cups of coffee and brings it down to the bakery below.

Every morning at 4am, Sabine Cheng kisses her husband on his flour-covered cheek while she opens the register and sets out the displays of baked goods. She dusts the counters and wipes the windows so they are as sparkling as the city of love.

Every morning at 4am, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng are hard at work doing something they love to do and will always love to do so long as they have each other to get through the day.

No matter what happens, they start the day together at 4am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Every day at 4am, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is fast asleep because only crazy people get up before the sun does.


	8. Day 8 - New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is nervous about marrying Adrien

"What's that old saying? 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue', right?"

"Well, yeah girl. You have your mom's dress, your Miraculous, and Adrien's mom's sapphire heart necklace, right? You're just missing something new." Alya stretched. "Although technically your something borrowed was given to you. And damn your mom's old dress looks great on you."

Marinette blushed. "Thanks, Alya. But what happens if I don't get something new? Will my marriage be doomed to fail? Will-"

"Woah, girl. Rein it in. Deep breaths." Alya grinned. "Your marriage isn't going to fail. What's that thing Master Fu used to tell us? 'The ladybug and black cat are two halves of a whole'? You two are literally soulmates."

"Yeah, but what if Adrien only loves me because I'm Ladybug and not because I'm Marinette?"

"Ladybug and Marinette are the same person. Do I have to tell you this every day?" Alya sighed. "Adrien loves you. Otherwise, he wouldn't be marrying you. And then you'd be single until you're forty, and we'd get married instead."

Marinette chuckled. "We would've made a great power couple," she mused. "The miraculous Ladybug and the sly Vixen, the most powerful duo to ever roam the streets of Paris!"

"Well, that makes us sound like villains," Alya laughed. "Though if we were, we'd kick ass."

Both girls laughed, wiping away the small tears that formed at the corner of their eyes. They were still giggling and making plans if they ever became villains when Marinette's mother opened the door.

"Are you ready, dear?" Sabine asked, a small smile on her face.

Marinette glanced at Alya. "I think so, but I never found something new."

"Oh, Mari, sweetie. There is so much that is about to be new. You're about to have a new life with a husband who loves you. That is your something new." Sabine approached her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you, honey bun."

"I love you, too, Maman."

And Sabine was right. When Marinette and Adrien said "I do", she could feel the rush that came with a new life. She was acutely aware of the ring resting on her finger, one that belonged to his mother and matched the necklace she wore. (They were a set, though Marinette didn't find out until the honeymoon.) Every new feeling she felt at that moment filled her to the brim with joy.

Because now she was no longer Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was now Marinette Agreste, and she was about to start her newest adventure.


	9. Day 9 - It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live for Chloe's redemption (and for Chloebrina)

"It's you. You're Queen Bee!"

Usually running into your best friend is great. After all, it's your best friend. But for Chloe, sometimes it just really sucks.

Ever since Chloe became a superhero, she had been avoiding Sabrina like the plague. Did she feel bad? Surprisingly enough, yes. She felt awful. She missed the red head all the time, taking her shopping and buying her random stuff just to make her happy.

But at this very moment, Chloe stood in front of Sabrina. She was staring at her in awe, as if she'd never met one of Paris' heroes before. Chloe tensed, trying to think of something to say to her best friend that wouldn't give away her identity.

"Queen Bee, ma'am, can we take a selfie?"

The question jolted Chloe from her thoughts, and she turned to the girl with confusion on her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"A selfie. My friend Chloe just loves you so I was hoping we could take a picture together," Sabrina told her. "Of course, I don't want to make Chloe jealous or anything. I just think she'd like a picture of her hero and her best friend for her phone or something. Sounds dumb now that I say it out loud and you're probably busy. Just ignore me, actually."

"No, no. Stay." Chloe felt a pang in her heart. Sabrina wanted to take a picture with her to give to her. Wow. "I would love to take a selfie with you."

The red head's eyes widened. "Oh, thank you so very much, Queen Bee!"

"No problem." They took the selfie, both grinning widely. Sabrina thanked the hero again before leaving.

Chloe quickly found a secluded spot and released her transformation. Pollen fluttered into Chloe's hand and looked at her curiously. "Is something the matter, honey?"

"No? I don't think so, at least," she mumbled. "I'm just surprised that Sabrina was thinking about me. Sabrina loves Queen Bee yet she took the selfie for my sake."

"Sabrina is your best friend. Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know. Usually she just does my homework." Chloe sighed. "Is this part of that thing you were telling me about? About how when I become a better person then everyone will be nicer to me in return?"

Pollen nodded. "Yes. And you have been working very hard to redeem yourself to your classmates. And it makes you feel better, right?"

"It does."

***

The next day at school, Chloe and Sabrina sat down at their table before class started. Sabrina was talking about the homework when her phone gave a loud ding. "What was that?" Chloe demanded, tone a little sharp.

"Oh, it's a reminder so I wouldn't forget to show you something. Sorry it was so loud." Sabrina dug through her purse until she pulled out her phone. She unlocked it and showed Chloe the selfie that they took the previous day. "I met Queen Bee. She's so much prettier in person. I asked her for a selfie so I could send it to you. I thought maybe you'd want it edited so you can have a selfie with her."

"Send it to me, then," the blonde told her. She pulled her phone out and, as soon as she received the picture, set the selfie as her new lock screen. "It's perfect the way it is," Chloe said, a small smile trailing her lips.

"Oh, well I'm glad you like it, then." Sabrina grinned. "I love to see you happy." The red head continued her one-sided conversation about the homework.

Chloe hardly listened to what her best friend was saying. She left her phone open and smiled fondly at her new screen saver.


	10. Day 10 - Secret Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brOT4

Adrien landed near the designated location and released his transformation. Plagg shot out and flew to land in his Chosen’s hair. “So you’re sure this is the spot, right?”

“Alya said to meet at the floral park which is just a little farther. I just didn’t want to land there as Chat Noir. Secret identity and all that, yeah?” Adrien looked around. He was sure he was close to the floral park.

“I can’t believe you’re all meeting in a dumb garden.” Plagg was pouting, though Adrien couldn’t see it.

“I could always drop you off at one of the lakes,” he joked, heading towards the garden. “I hear Lac Daumesnil is freezing at this time of night.”

Plagg growled. “You do that and I change your costume into a leotard.”

Adrien chuckled. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Plagg. We’re almost there, buddy, so you should probably hide. There’s Camembert in my backpack.”

“Sounds great.” Plagg zipped into his bag.

When Adrien entered the garden, he wasn’t surprised by how beautiful the flowers looked at night. His eyes caught his friends, and he was instantly happy. Nino was the first to see him and gave him a friendly wave. He waved back and quickly ran to join his friends.

“Excited, are we?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Adrien nodded excitedly. “I’ve never sneaked out of the house before.” That was a lie, of course. He left the house in secret as Chat Noir all the time.

“Dude, you should’ve just told your old man you were staying the night with me. Technically wouldn’t be a lie,” Nino told him.

Marinette nodded. “Alya told her parents that she’s staying the night with me. I told mine that I’m staying the night with her.”

“And I told mine that I’m staying with you tonight.” Nino grinned. “All true.”

“I’m not a bad kid like the rest of you delinquents,” Adrien huffed.

“Says the kid who snuck out of his house instead of telling his father who he would be with,” Alya shot back. “But enough of that. I brought some candles. Mari, you have the stuff?”

“Of course.” Marinette grinned. “Let’s have some fun!”

The rest of the night was spent eating s’mores and telling bad jokes, most of the latter coming from Adrien. They set blankets out and fell asleep together, grins on their faces. Adrien had never been to a sleepover before. He was glad this was his first.


	11. Day 11 - Plushies/Stuffed Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Chlonette

Hand-in-hand, Chloe and Marinette walked through the streets chattering. It was about fashion, specifically the dress Marinette promised to make Chloe for the annual superheroes ball. Now that Chloe was a hero, she wanted something super special for her first appearance at the ball as Queen Bee. Who else but her wonderful girlfriend to make the dress? And since they knew each other’s secret identities, it was much easier to plan out.

Marinette was describing the way she wanted the dress to flow, something almost like Belle’s dress from Beauty and the Beast. It would be extravagant and yellow, just like the bee hero. She talked about how she wanted to accent it with black, but not stripes. She wanted it to be lowkey.

Chloe nodded and tried to add her input about the black accents, but Marinette put a finger over her lips and shushed her. “Mari, what-“

“Chloe, look.” Marinette pointed past her to the store that loomed over them. “It’s Au Nain Bleu.” Marinette’s eyes were wide with delight. She gave Chloe’s hand a squeeze. “Can we go? Please? I haven’t been here since I was a kid.”

Chloe looked at the store and grimaced. “Mari, I could take you somewhere better than this.”

“Chloe, no one does plushies like Au Nain Bleu. Please, honey bun?” Marinette was begging. She even pulled out a baked good as a nickname. Damn, Chloe thought that was really cute. “Please?”

Chloe grinned. “Okay, fine. But if someone asks, I’m not the mayor’s daughter. I’m just some random blonde girl.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up and she nodded. She practically dragged Chloe inside, throwing the doors open. Chloe didn’t regret saying yes because she was immediately in awe of the store. She could tell just by looking that the stuffed animals were made with love and care. Marinette dragged her to a table where there were plush versions of the four superheroes of Paris. Chloe picked up the Queen Bee plush and smiled.

“Isn’t this great? Look at Chat! He’s so cute.” Marinette was holding a Chat Noir plush to her chest. “He’s so soft. Do you think this one makes bad puns, too?”

Chloe chuckled. “I don’t think so.” She picked up the Ladybug plush and flicked one of the pigtails. “You should change your hair. It looks weird on the plush.”

Marinette took the Ladybug from her hands. “That’s a lie. It looks adorable. On the other hand-“ She picked up a Vixen- “ponytails look terrible.”

“I wear a ponytail, and it looks amazing,” Chloe told her, taking the Vixen from her girlfriend. “If Vixen and I change our hair, we’ll lose our newbie glow.”

Marinette giggled. “Fine.” She reached in and grabbed the heroes she wasn’t already holding. “I know I make my own but these are just so cute. I’m going to buy all four.”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “That’s so expensive. Can you even afford that?”

“Of course I can. I’m buying them.” Marinette hugged the plushes to her chest. “They’re just so cute.”

Chloe smiled. “I agree.” She took the four from Marinette and took them to the counter despite the girl’s protests. She quickly paid for them before Marinette could stop her and handed the bag to her girlfriend. “Consider it a present for making my superheroes ball dress.”

“You didn’t have to,” Marinette grumbled.

“But I did.” Chloe pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s cheek. “Love you, bug.”

“Love you, too, bee.’


	12. Day 12 - Mon Coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir and nicknames

“My Lady, oh my sweet Bugaboo, how you wound me!”

“Chat, stop overreacting. All I said was your nicknames aren’t very creative.” Ladybug grinned and gave the cat a pat on the shoulder. “I mean, come on. ‘Bugaboo’? ‘My Ladybug’? They’re just so cheesy from someone who can make a pun out of any situation.”

Chat pouted. “You’re one to talk. You just call different variations of the word ‘cat’.”

Ladybug chuckled. “You’re right, but I’m also not a creative pun genius.” She gave him another pat on the shoulder. “Let’s come up with another nickname for each of us, then. I’ll make my nickname for you super cheesy and you’ll make your nickname for me super boring. Deal?”

“Deal.” Chat grinned and flopped down on to the roof, laying back with his hands spread out. “Gotta get into a good thinking position.”

“I’ll join you, then” Ladybug copied her partner, laying back on the roof with her arms spread out. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it still felt nice.

 _Now, what kind of nickname fits Chat’s cheesy, romantic nature? It has to be something over the top, something that will fluster him the way ‘My Lady’ flusters me. I want to do a pun, but I already have a bunch of cat names I call him. I need something really good._ Ladybug continued her thoughts until she could practically see the light bulb above her head. She sat up quickly and grinned at Chat Noir.

The cat hero glanced at her with a frown. “You decided already? I’m still thinking.”

Ladybug groaned. “Aw, come on, Chat. Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of nickname guru?”

“Guess that title will have to go to you, My Lady. What did you come up with?” When Ladybug didn’t answer right away, Chat peered at her suspiciously. “Bugaboo, come on. Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“Of course, but satisfaction brought it back.” Ladybug slid over to her partner with a grin. “Isn’t that right?” She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “ _mon coeur?_ ”

Chat tensed up, gripping the roof with his hands. Ladybug imagined that his knuckles would be white. He didn’t say anything to her. His face was turning red.

Ladybug gave him a poke. “You okay, Chat?”

“YESI’MOKAY,” he shouted quickly. He covered his face with his hands. “That was really good,” he mumbled. “Guess you’re the real nickname guru.”

Ladybug chuckled. “Learned from the best,” she said, ruffling his hair.


	13. Day 13 - Elation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is in love and he's really happy about it

To say Nino was happy was an understatement. He was filled to the brim with joy. Every inch of him felt like it was covered in cute little animals. He was in a state of pure nirvana. He was every word in the dictionary that described happiness because he was finally in love.

He just wasn’t in love, though. He was head over heels. He had never felt such pure feelings for anyone before. It made him feel like life was rainbows and cupcakes, though he knew that was very cheesy. He didn’t care. Love was the cheesiest of cheesy. Especially with his love.

Nino knew it was hard to be in love with a superhero. He was aware that if they dated, he would be in constant danger, or so his comic books told him. Yet, he couldn’t help himself. His heart could not be swayed.

It was honestly a shock the first day Nino realized he was in love with one of Paris’ superheroes. He’d always admired them but never imagined he’d fall in love with one. He was on the Ladyblog when BOOM. He could feel his heart pounding. He was sweating. It was nice.

He waited two weeks before he told Adrien about his crush. Nino wanted to be sure his feelings were true before he confided in his best friend. It was right before classes started. “Hey, bro?” Nino was really nervous, though he wasn’t sure why. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Nino. What’s up?” Adrien looked at him with concern.

“Is it weird if I’m into a superhero? Like, in love with one?” Nino bit his lip.

Adrien blinked a couple of times before he started laughing. “Nino, bro, you’re asking me that? Remember when I was in love with Ladybug? It’s not weird. Our four superheroes are amazing people.”

Nino nodded. “Okay, cool.”

Adrien grinned and gave him a nudge with his elbow. “So? Which one you catch the feels for?”

“Uh…” Nino looked away, pulling his cap over his face. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Aw, come on dude. I won’t laugh, okay?”

“Uh, okay…” Nino took a deep breath. “Remember you promised not to laugh? And this crush makes me really happy, okay?”

“Okay, okay. Spill, Nino.”

Nino took another deep breath. “I, uh, have a thing for Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s mouth fell open. “Chat? Chat Noir? _The_ Chat Noir? The black cat of Paris? The hero of destruction? That Chat Noir?”

Nino nodded. “Yeah. Didn’t know there were that many ways to say his name but yeah. It’s weird, right? Didn’t know I was into dudes.”

Adrien grinned. “So are you a _bro_ mosexual?”

Nino punched Adrien in the arm. “Not funny, dude. I’m really serious about this one. Like, I know Chat’s a hero and whatever, but I really like him. I just get so happy thinking about him. I think it’s kinda weird. I’ve barely talked to the dude.”

“Nino, my friend, it’s cool. And it makes you happy.” Adrien grinned. “Happiness is a good path in life.”

“Yeah.”


	14. Day 14 - Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya are BFF goals, honestly

“Alya, I need to tell you something important.”

Marinette sat crosslegged on her bed, fingers tapping against each other. Alya was sitting nearby with the Ladyblog open on her phone. Marinette called her friend over for a specific reason: to finally tell her her secret.

“I can’t hide it any longer. I have to tell you the truth,” Marinette continued. “And I need you to promise me that you’ll keep this a secret from everyone.”

“Of course, Mari. What’s up?” Alya locked her phone and set it aside.

“I, um…” Marinette paused. There was no other way to say it then to just say it, right? “Alya, I’m Ladybug!”

Alya blinked twice before she started laughing. This caused Marinette to blush from embarrassment. She tried to say something else but only managed to squeak.

Alya wiped away a tear that had formed at the corner of her eye. “Sorry, Mari.”

Marinette turned away. “Did you laugh because the idea of me being Ladybug is ridiculous?”

“No, no. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the smartest and bravest girl I know. You’re kind and beautiful. Also, I’ve known since the day after I was akumatized that you’re Ladybug.” Alya shrugged. “It was just kind of obvious. There’s no way you have connections with Ladybug like that when I’ve never seen you talk to her before.”

Marinette’s mouth dropped open before she sighed and hung her head in defeat. “I’m really bad at the secret identity thing. It’s a miracle that Chat doesn’t know who I am.”

“Mari, I’m your best friend. I would’ve figured it out eventually. Besides, I have something to tell you, too.” Alya brushed her hair aside to show a small fox sitting on her shoulder. “I’m Vixen.”

Marinette blinked twice before she started laughing. She suppressed her giggles to tell Alya: “I already knew. I’m the one who gave you your Miraculous.”

Alya’s eyes widened in shock before she started laughing (again). “We’re a strange pair, huh?”

Marinette nodded. “I love it.”


	15. Day 15 - Sunshower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: in France, they call the sunshower "le mariage du loup"

“Bien joué!”

As Ladybug and Chat Noir bumped their fists together after a success Akuma battle, their Miraculouses beeped simultaneously. Chat flinched at the sound, all to familiar with what came next. Ladybug pulled her yoyo out, but Chat grabbed her arm before she could toss it.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked, her earrings giving another beep. “I have to go, kitty. I’m almost out of time.”

“I know, but I want to take you to get some coffee. This is strictly professional, I promise. No identity reveals, just two heroes having a drink.” Chat looked away as his ring beeped. “Meet me in thirty minutes? We work so hard. I think we need this.”

Ladybug sighed. “Alright, chaton. Meet me at the usual place in thirty minutes. We’ll have some coffee, but we have to do an extra patrol right after.”

Chat Noir’s ears perked up. “Yes, of course!” He released Ladybug’s arm and quickly dashed off, transformation disappearing right when he landed inside his bedroom window. Adrien grinned at Plagg, who went straight for the Camembert sitting on the desk. “Hurry up, because we’re meeting Ladybug again soon.”

Plagg groaned. “Kid, is this your way of trying to learn Ladybug’s identity? I don’t think it’s gonna work.”

Adrien shook his head. “As much as I would love to know who Ladybug is, that’s not why I asked her out. I think winning her heart first is a better idea.”

“And you’re gonna do that with coffee?” Plagg laughed. “Nice try, kid.”

“No, Plagg. I heard it’s going to rain today, so I’m going to be her knight in shining armor that saves her from getting soaked.” Adrien glanced out his window. “Though, I think it might not rain until during patrol.” The boy shrugged. “Plagg, transform me!”

Chat Noir quickly made his way to the usual meeting spot and waited for his Lady. She arrived quickly with a box in her hands. “Thought we could have some snacks, so I stopped by the Dupain-Cheng bakery and grabbed some cookies.”

Chat grinned. “My Lady, you are a treasure.”

He reached for the box, only for Ladybug to smack his hand. “Go get the coffee, first. I’m not going to a coffee shop as Ladybug.” She reached over and put a hand on his arm. “Besides, shouldn’t you get the coffee anyways since you asked me out on this date?”

“D-date, my Lady?” Chat blushed.

She giggled. “Coffee is the purr-fect date, isn’t it?” When he didn’t say anything, she patted his head. “I’m teasing, kitty.”

Chat nodded. “I’ll, uh, just go get some coffee. Be right back.” He disappeared quickly, dashing to the nearest coffee shop and quickly ordering two coffees. He returned to his partner quickly, where she was munching on a cookie. He frowned. “I thought you said no cookies until coffee.”

“I never said that. I said get coffee first. What kind of date are you?” The heroine grinned. “Come sit down and eat a cookie.” She patted the spot on the roof next to her. “Hurry, before my coffee gets cold.”

Chat pouted but did as he was told. He handed Ladybug her coffee and quickly grabbed a cookie before she could tell him no. But as he did, he felt rain start to fall. He cursed silently that the rain started so early, but he noticed that it was still bright out.

“Le mariage du loup,” the ladybug hero murmured, holding her hand out to catch raindrops. “Beautiful.”

Chat Noir looked at his partner, the way she was amazed by the sun shower. He saw the light in her eyes and the upward curve of her lips. “You’re beautiful,” he heard himself say.

Ladybug turned and looked at him. She didn’t say anything, only leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, Chat,” she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

The cat hero blushed and hid it with a cookie. He may the holder of bad luck, but sun showers were his good luck. His Lady was his good luck.


	16. Days 16-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Mrs. Agreste were probably very happy back in the day

Gabriel stopped at a corner by a flower shop and peeked inside the windows. He grinned when he saw Tara tending to a bouquet of roses. He knew she worked on many roses throughout the day because they lived in Paris. He really wanted to buy a bouquet for her.

He paused when he saw the girl look at him. He quickly dashed around the corner and gripped his heaving chest. “She saw me,” he whispered to himself.

“I did see you,” a voice said suddenly.

Gabriel jumped and turned to see the very flower shop girl he was admiring from the window. “I-I’m so sorry. I just thought the, uh, flowers were beautiful. Yeah, the flowers.”

Tara grinned. “The flowers, huh? Well, you can come inside and look at them. No need to stand outside.”

Gabriel blushed. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense. Come inside, I insist!” The girl took a hold of Gabriel’s hand and led him inside. “I’m working on this order right now. There are some nice arrangements already made if you want to look at them.”

Gabriel could only nod as he walked over to the flowers she mentioned. Yet, his eyes were still on her. She was a beautiful sight, and he was in love with all of her. Her eyes were especially bright and full of color.

“I see you’re admiring more than just flowers,” Tara said, grinning at him. “Usually people come in here for flowers, not girls.”

Gabriel blushed. “I, uh…”

Tara walked up to him. “It’s okay. Here.” She stuck a piece of paper in his shirt pocket. “Now get out of here, handsome.” She shooed him out of the shop.

Gabriel stood in front of the door for a moment, digging the paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it to see a set of numbers and a scribble that said “Call me ;)”. He blinked a couple of times before heading home, his face red the whole time.

Five years later, Gabriel and Tara got married. A number of years later than that, Tara gave birth to a beautiful blonde boy that they named Adrien. And they all lived happily forever.


End file.
